


Meetings and Magic

by Fenchurch42



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch42/pseuds/Fenchurch42
Summary: A one-shot, cause I was in the mood for Hades/Persephone smut. (When am I not?)Hades and Persephone attend a meeting and find each other unable to hide their attraction to one another. When Hades calls Persephone in his office after, she takes the chance to show him how she feels about him.** only canon insofar as the two characters work together and are attracted to each other, essentially an exploration of what might happen if they didn't hold back their need for one another. **
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Meetings and Magic

Hades rushed into the already filled conference room, having allowed himself to linger too long in his office thinking about her. To be fair, she had been consuming his every thought lately. He dreamed about her, fantasized about her, moaned her name during his climax. 

He felt the air shift and a light scent of wisteria and honeysuckle hit his nose. His eyes found her in the room immediately, and she blushed a deep crimson when their eyes met. He felt her eyes on him, little orbs of heat in the chill of the Underworld offices. When he dared glance in her direction, she was always looking back at him, batting her long eyelashes. She licked her lips. He swallowed hard. Am I fucking dreaming right now? 

He felt a familiar twitch between his legs. Fates, calm down, old man. He was trying so hard to hold his composure, he felt himself start to sweat. He took his suit jacket off and hung it over the nearest empty chair. Suddenly the room was heavy with her scent. The alluring florals teasing his senses and making him turn to look at her. She shifted in her seat and blushed deeply. Was she… turned on? He stared at her with his eyes narrowed, frozen to the spot, his heart thumping in his throat. His eyes were drawn to her cleavage, inadvertently revealed to him as she fanned herself with a folded report.

“You okay, boss?” Hecate said, a quizzical look on her face.

………

Persephone sat uncomfortably in her chair, she’d almost been late to this meeting for daydreaming of him. She hadn’t expected him to come waltzing into it… and looking so delicious. She chastised herself internally for the impure thought. Keep your shit together, village girl, it's a meeting. 

As soon as he entered, his head popped up in surprise, and he scanned the table finding her face and pausing. He had an unreadable smirk on his face, his eyes locked to hers. She batted her eyelashes. Fates, what am I doing?! He is still your boss, Kore. He rounded the end of the table, taking his place at the end to lead the meeting. She could see the contours of his chest muscles through the expensive, white fabric of his dress shirt. She unconsciously licked her lips. He removed his suit jacket and she watched, enraptured, as his shoulders flexed through the action. The air between them felt electric. Suddenly feeling very flushed, needing air, she fanned herself off with the report in front of her. She felt the familiar pull in between her legs and she drew them tightly together trying to quell her arousal.

She watched him turn around, could feel his narrowed gaze burrowing holes in her. She blushed and shifted in her seat. Can he tell?

……..

Hades became so flustered, that he had to sit down, letting Hecate take over the meeting.

“Just feeling a bit ill from lunch, I think.” He’d covered lamely.

He passed her chair as he made his way to the chair at the opposite end of the table, which was a mistake. It was the only other one available and just happened to be right next to her. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. He’d subconsciously stretched the fingers on his hand as he passed, and brushed her hair. Gods, why did I do that? 

He sat down in his chair, shifting to the side and trying to subtly adjust himself. The last thing he wanted was a raging hard on during a crowded meeting. He tried to look at anything but her. The scent still nearly driving him mad, he glanced at her out of the side of his eye. She had her head down, but he lingered a little too long and their eyes met again as she glanced up at him.

He looked to the end of the room, trying desperately to focus on what Hecate was saying. Suddenly, he felt a small foot rubbing the outside of his calf. He jumped, slamming his knee into the underside of the conference table. Everyone turned their attention to him, brows furrowed or raised in confusion. 

“Oh, ouch, sorry. Please continue.” He said, waving them back to Hecate’s presentation.

He glanced at her again, noticing that her face had taken on even more color, if it were possible. Had she just…?

……..

Persephone shivered as he walked behind her, smelling his clean scent, like walking in an evergreen forest. She sat bolt upright when she felt his fingers brush past her hair. He sat next to her, the only seat available, and she watched him through side-eyes as he sat uncomfortably and adjusted his trousers. Is he hard? The very thought sent even more blood pumping to her core. She was afraid this seat might be damp when she left it. 

Their eyes met again as she caught him glancing at her. She bit her lip. Her whole body was betraying her better judgement. She called out his name inside her mind. She slipped her foot from her heel and experimentally ran it up the side of his leg. She hadn’t expected his dramatic reaction as he jumped and kneed the underside of the table, drawing the attention of the other attendees of the meeting. 

Biting her lip again, she watched him as he glanced at her again, his eyebrow raised. She looked down, blushing, and fiddling with a loose strand of hair.

……..  
Hecate wrapped up the meeting, asking Hades if there was anything he needed to add before they adjourned. 

“No, all good here,” He said before quickly adding, “I do need to see Persephone in my office, now, please”

He’d said it a little more heatedly than he meant to, and it came out sounding angry. He didn’t wait for Hecate to release them before getting up and quickly stomping out of the room. He was slightly angry at himself, disappointed in his lack of self control around her, and embarrassed. He made it back to his office, realizing way too late that he’d just insisted she meet him there. 

“Fates alive, why did I tell her to come here?” He said aloud. He set about fiddling with things on his desk, channeling his nervous energy into useless actions.

………

Persephone panicked internally as she made the walk to Hades’ office. She should be reprimanded, probably even fired, for such forward misconduct. But, once again, something inside her reignited as she neared the tall, black door. She could already smell him, like evergreens. Fuck, behave!

She knocked on the door and heard a small clatter of something being dropped on the other side. She heard his voice, deep and authoritative, inviting her in. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned the handle and opened the door. 

……..

Hades heart was pounding as he called to her to enter. What the hell was he expecting to do here? He could hardly do what he wanted to. Could he?  
A flame ignited deep in him as she walked into the room, head pointed at the floor. Fuck, she thinks I’m angry with her. 

“Hades, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came…” She started and trailed off. He had stood from his desk, still sporting a semi, she noted with a deep blush and new pool of wetness from her core. He walked across the room, closing the door behind her and locking it. He didn’t have any logical control of his limbs at this point. Her scent enveloped him the minute she opened the door and he’d lost the ability to reason with himself. 

As he turned back to her, a small body crashed into his. His arms instinctively wrapped around her petite, curvy frame. The sudden contact sent him to full mast, and he felt her squirm against him. 

“Kore, I…” he began, trying to make sense of what was happening. He shook his head and started again, but his logical brain completely left him and all he said was, “You smell delicious, my sweetness.”

Her legs trembled as she pulled back and looked up in his face, his eyes were slightly red and his pupils dilated. Her own body reacted to him by wrapping her arms around his neck and bending one knee, snaking it up his leg. He grabbed it, as if by nature, and ran his hand up her thigh.

“I know I shouldn’t be doing this, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about this so many times before.” She said, blushing deeply and looking up at him with innocent eyes, her own pupils beginning to widen at his touch.

“You’ve thought about this, with me?” He said, half-surprised and half-aroused. “I… I’ve thought a lot about you, too, but I never thought…”

“My body screams out for you any time you’re near me, begging to be touched by you, Aidoneus.” She admitted, her eyes growing darker with lust. 

“I’m not sure you know what you’re asking for, little goddess.” He said, his hand automatically reaching up and unzipping her dress. He was struggling to maintain control of himself, his primal form wanting desperately to break through and ravish her.

“I know exactly what I’m asking for, my king.” She said, placing her hand over his bulge, squeezing gently. He growled under his breath at her carnal touch. “I want you to take me, Aidoneus. Claim me.”

“Fuck, Kore, is that really what you want?” He asked, closing his eyes and grinding himself up against her heat.

“More than anything.” She replied, letting her dress slip over her shoulders and wiggling it over her hips. “Consume me, my king.”

“As you wish, my queen.” Hades said as his primal god form took over briefly. Try as he might to fight it, she was drawing him right out to play.

Queen?! Had she heard him correctly? Did it matter? She would be his queen after today… the queen wanted to come out and play with her king. Her primal goddess form taking over, she floated up into his lips, kissing him deeply. Her skin was on fire, and she moved his hands up to cup her bare breasts. 

Pushing him backward toward his couch, she slipped out of her heels and swayed over to him. Her skin was now a dark magenta, and glowing faintly. 

“You’re wearing entirely too many clothes, my king.” She said, pulling his shirt open, buttons flying in every direction. He hissed as she raked her nails down his bared chest. He moved to undo his belt, but she grabbed his hands, placing them back on her skin. Her small hands quickly undid the metal buckle, and she teased him by running her finger just under the waistband of his trousers. He kissed her on the neck, hard, and she pushed his zipper down and plunged her hand in, grasping his hard cock. Still kissing at her neck, he bit down on her flesh gently, eliciting a moan from her. She pushed his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, and he kicked them off and to the side. She shoved his chest, pushing him on to the couch. 

“Ooh, my little queen is so bossy.” He said, gripping his cock and stroking lazily as he watched her.

“Does my king enjoy being bossed?” She said, kneeling and raking her nails down his thighs. 

“Its delightful.” He replied, inhaling sharply at the sting of her nails. 

Persephone laughed and leaned forward on her knees, removing his hand from himself and drawing his middle finger into her mouth. She sucked hard and watched his eyes roll back. When he looked at her again, his eyes were completely ringed red and his pupils blown wide. 

"There he is, come and play, my king." Persephone purred as she grabbed his throbbing cock and ran her hot tongue from his base to the tip. He gripped hard on the couch fabric, digging in with his fingers, as she swirled around his head and plunged him into her hot, wet mouth. He was fighting it hard, but the king wanted out and he was winning. 

Suddenly there was a series of harsh pounding on the office door. 

"WHAT?!" Hades screamed.

"Its Hecate, are you okay?" Hecate called through the door. 

"I'm FINE! Go away!" Hades yelled back, balancing on the edge of losing complete control. Persephone continued her work between his legs, she took him in deep and sucked hard, causing him to moan loudly. 

"Hades, you don't sound fine… I'm coming in." Hecate insisted. The jingle of keys in the lock could be heard and the door handle began to turn. Thinking of the only thing that would get them out of this, without having to stop, Hades grabbed a handful of Persephone's hair and they teleported through the ether to his secret place. 

Persephone looked up at him, mouth still firmly around him, unfazed by their abrupt transport. Finally feeling the freedom to fully let go, he pushed her gently off of him and onto a soft pallet that had materialized under them. 

"Kore, I cannot hold back with you anymore, are you sure you want that side of me?" Hades said, sweating from the effort it took not to just devour her whole. 

"I want all of you, Aidoneus." She purred. She watched as his skin shifted to a deep inky color before her, his scars glowing off of his skin making his body look streaked with lightning. She started to move toward him, needing to touch him. 

"You will have me, my queen," he growled, voice low and rumbling through their surroundings. "But first, I will taste you."

He dipped between her knees as she spread them before him. He was absolutely awestruck at her perfect pussy. His primal form taking hold firmly again, he placed his hands under her plump ass and pulled her to him like he was preparing to feast on caught prey. She didn't protest, having given up her control to her primal self long before. Instead she tilted her hips, allowing him better access. He dove into her hungrily, lapping at the well of sweet nectar that flowed from her. He took in her intoxicating scent, tasted her delicious flavor. She tasted exactly like he imagined, like sucking the sweetness from a honeysuckle bud. 

He plunged his tongue in her folds, exploring every part of her most intimate area. Circling her clit, he settled on it sucking gently. She writhed beneath him. He brought his fingers up to her entrance and began to slowly pound them into her. She rocked in his grip, threading her fingers in his hair and pulling. He hissed in delight and sucked harder on her swollen bud. She bucked up hard into his mouth and moaned breathlessly. He quickened his pace, matching the intensity of his finger with his mouth. A hot jolt of electricity shot through her and she melted into a beautiful oblivion. She convulsed throughout her whole body, as the pleasure overtook her. Hades came up for a breath while he watched her quiver with each new wave of spasms that rocked her. 

"Gods, Kore, my sweet goddess, my queen," Hades said, lowering her hips back to the palette and raising her knees to each side of his waist. "You're magnificent."

"I need you, Aidoneus." She said finally. "Please, take me as your queen."

"With pleasure," he said. He leaned forward and lined himself with her entrance. He intended to go slow and savor it, allowing her to adjust to him. When he rolled his hips forward, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into her, hard. 

"Don't tease, Aidoneus, fuck me." She said, looking up at him. He pulled out, and plunged back in with a swift thrust, burying himself to the hilt. They both moaned loudly, as he continued to rock in and out with an ever increasing intensity. 

He abruptly stopped and pulled out, lifting her at the waist and flipping her to her stomach. She instinctively landed with her knees under her, and lifted her ass in the air for him. He grabbed her hard by the hips and thrust himself into her. She arched her back and screamed out in pleasure, pushing herself back into him with each thrust. He reached up and took a fistful of her hair, pulling back hard. She hissed, but pushed back into him harder, biting her lip.

"Don't... fucking... stop…" she gasped. 

He obliged, using her hair as a rein and smacking her round ass with his free hand. She screamed out again, teetering deliciously on the edge. Feeling her begin to release, Hades quickened his pace and grabbed onto her hips, pulling her into every thrust. She exploded into a million pieces as she came, burying her face in the cushion beneath her. Hades felt her spasms rock her, and slowed allowing her ride it out. 

She lay panting in front of him, as he pulled out and turned her again, this time draping her legs across his thighs and cradling her into him. He entered her again, thrusting up into her as he held her. She returned to him, lips searching desperately for his, and tangling her fingers in the back of his hair. She took a handful of his hair and pulled it, baring his neck to her. She kissed his neck, sucking hard, and then bit down on his upper shoulder. He responded by pulling her harder into him, and curling himself up into her, increasing his pace again, and pulling her down on him hard. She moaned into his neck. She felt the heat building up again, ready to meet his intensity with her own. She arched forward, angling him deeper in her, and his breaths began to quicken. He was harder than he'd ever been and was desperately holding on, not wanting this connection to be severed. But her body sang to him, every quake of her pleasure building to the crescendo. 

She felt him pulse beneath her, and felt a desperate need to be filled by him. She clung to him as if her life depended on it, and he grabbed her hips to pull her down harder. He bucked up into her, his rhythm becoming more urgent with every thrust. She felt herself spiral again, losing herself into him completely. The moment he felt her spasm around him again, he lost control, holding her tight as he rocked up into her forcefully. He spilled into her, emptying his body and soul into her. Her mouth shot back to his as they kissed intensely through the waves of pleasure surging through them. He continued rocking gently as they came down together, still wrapped up in one another. 

He held her like this, cradled to him for a while longer. She felt him slip from her, but remained clinging to him. He placed his forehead on hers and whispered praises to her, worshipping at her altar. Eventually, he laid them back on the pallet. Their skin still darkened and glistening with sweat, they lay, side by side, intertwined. 

Slowly, they're skin faded to their normal colors and they stared into each other's eyes, knowing there was no going back. They would belong to each other for eternity now. 

…….

Hecate walked into an empty office. She'd barely caught a blur of blue and pink as she opened the door and stepped in. She looked around at the various discarded clothes and sighed. 

"You could've just said you were busy fucking in here," Hecate shouted to the empty room. She turned to leave, shaking her head. 

"And it's about time, too" she muttered. She left the office, pausing briefly at the desk of Hades' new assistant, instructing her to cancel the rest of his meetings for the day. 

"Oh, is Mr. Hades ill?" The plump nymph squeaked from behind her desk.

"Sure, we'll call it that." Hecate said, rolling her eyes as she strolled back to her own office.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as fun for y'all to read as it was for me to write. This is my very first submitted fic, in any capacity. Naturally, I'm interested in hearing any critiques or thoughts.


End file.
